Dragon Warrior (legend)
| Shorts = | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness Kung Fu Panda Holiday | Video games = Tales of Po | Books = | First mentioned = Kung Fu Panda }} The Dragon Warrior is a legendary prodigy described in the first film as one who would know the secret behind the Dragon Scroll. By reading this scroll, the Dragon Warrior would be granted "limitless power" after achieving the highest level of kung fu. It is later revealed that this "secret" was only to believe in oneself, and that such power was found within. Master Oogway understood this simple logic and thus he created the Dragon Scroll, its reflective golden surface symbolizing this knowledge. Background The identity of the Dragon Warrior was a mystery for a thousand years. Tigress shared a small piece of the legend behind the Dragon Warrior, saying that the warrior could "survive for months at a time on nothing but the dew of a single leaf and the energy of the universe." It is unknown where this piece of the legend originated from, but Po disagreed when he was told this, saying "he'll need a lot more than dew and 'universe juice.'" receiving the Dragon Scroll in Kung Fu Panda]] Shifu also shared a bit of legend behind the Dragon Scroll, saying that although no one truly knew what would happen when the Dragon Warrior read it, legend says "they will be able to hear a butterfly's wing beat ... see light in the darkest cave, and ... feel the universe in motion around them." This shares similarities with the legend behind the birth of kung fu when Oogway could do such things after having achieved "excellence of self" ("kung fu"). This ties back into the "true secret" behind the scroll and the power of the Dragon Warrior. Even though it's possible, this may have been slightly misinterpreted, as many seemed to think it would hold a literal secret (in writing) to achieving limitless power. History In Kung Fu Panda being selected as the Dragon Warrior by Oogway]] Years prior to the original movie, Shifu thought for a time that the Dragon Warrior would be Tai Lung due to being a kung-fu prodigy, but Oogway refused him the title because he saw the true darkness in Tai Lung's heart, causing the snow leopard to go on a rampage. Tigress was also likely believed to become the Dragon Warrior, as Shifu protested to Oogway that Po fell in front of her before he was about to choose her. When Master Oogway received a vision of Tai Lung's return, he declared it was time to choose who will be the Dragon Warrior, the one who would stop Tai Lung and save the Valley of Peace. A tournament was held to determine which of the Furious Five would be given the title, and all of the Valley showed up to see who would be chosen, with Po declaring it as the "greatest day in kung fu history". But the choosing ceremony was interrupted when Po himself crash-landed in the arena in order to see who the Dragon Warrior would be. To everyone's shock and surprise, Oogway announced that the panda was the one, brought by the universe itself. Master Shifu objected that this was an accident, but Oogway stated that "there are no accidents". Upon meeting Shifu, Po was scornfully told that he would never be the Dragon Warrior, until he uncovered the secret of the Dragon Scroll and mastered the highest level of kung fu. Throughout most of the movie, Shifu, the Five and even Po himself are far from convinced that that the inexperienced panda was really the Dragon Warrior, but with his dogged perseverance and eventual defeat of Tai Lung, they came to believe he was worthy and accepted him as a fellow kung fu master. In Kung Fu Panda Holiday One of the Dragon Warrior's roles is to host the annual Winter Feast at the Jade Palace. Shifu informed Po that it was one of the most critical of the Dragon Warrior's duties, as the feast is very formal and the masters of all twenty-nine schools of kung fu were to be present. As the Dragon Warrior, Po was tasked with preparing for the event and seeing that every detail was just right, as well as learning its many customs. In Legends of Awesomeness In "Kung Shoes", Shifu reveals the fabled title of the "Celestial Phoenix", which according to him is said to be the only level that could (in theory) be higher than that of the Dragon Warrior. According to legend, it is achieved by passing the "test of the three needles", where one kicks one of the three needles through the eye of the second needle and strikes the third needle on-point, so that it splits down the middle. Po was able to perform the test, but only with the help of magic shoes that greatly increased his kung fu. However, as explained by Shifu, the point of the Celestial Phoenix is that it cannot be achieved by anyone, and is merely used as an example for kung fu students to keep to their training, no matter what their level. In Kung Fu Panda 2 It is further assumed that the Dragon Warrior is considered as highly revered as villager-turned-kung fu master Po seemed to have become something of a leader to the Furious Five, despite being less experienced. But when tasked with saving kung fu and China from Lord Shen's weapon, Po took on this challenge as his duty as the Dragon Warrior, despite his father's plea to not go on the dangerous journey. Throughout their adventure together, the Five assisted Po with his many blunders; however, they also followed his lead even in his seemingly less-than-brilliant plans. In the end, Po, alone, brought Shen's defeat, ending with another victory for the Dragon Warrior and presumably silencing any remaining doubts of his worthiness of the title. In Kung Fu Panda 3 In this movie, it is ultimately revealed that the true and ultimate role of the Dragon Warrior is to be the one that will revolutionize the world of Kung Fu and lead it to a new and better era, a potential Oogway saw in Po due to him being a panda, a race who taught him the ways of chi, and therefore could unite both the secret race of pandas and the rest of the Kung Fu World. Also, it is his role to become a true chi master and defeat Kai. References es:Guerrero Dragón (leyenda) ru:Воин Дракона Category:Terms